


Bad Bunny

by noodlegorillaz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bunny Costume, Bunny Suit, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlegorillaz/pseuds/noodlegorillaz
Summary: 2-D has lost a bet and now he's paying for it.





	Bad Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gorillaz fanfiction, hope ya'll enjoy!

2-D seemed to be in a black, lacy, and very sexual bunny suit. The blue haired boy face turned a dark shade of red when he was in this odd outfit. Of course, he was only doing this for Murdoc, as he lost a bet which led up to this. Murdoc chuckled a bit as he saw his singer in garters and in bunny ears the lanky male continued to blush and look away as he was embarrassed for looking like this. "You look stunning, doll," Murdoc said followed by a smirk. "Y-Yeah, Yeah" The singer replied still looking away. "C'mere." The bassist said with a sensual tone. 2-D obeyed the command, his partner had started looking up and down at him examing every perfect detail, blue spiky hair, black gorgeous eyes, well they were gorgeous to Murdoc. "Sit on my lap, Dents." Murdoc commanded.

The tall lanky boy did, starting to wrap his arms around his lover. They were face to face, Murdoc came crashing in with a rough but passionate kiss, Stuart gasped slightly but also melted into the kiss, Mudz began to push his tongue forcibly in causing both of their tongues to dance, Murdoc explored the younger boys mouth with his slightly longer tongue. 2-D was enjoying this very much since he was moaning slightly loud into the kiss, then suddenly Murdoc had pulled away leaving a strand of saliva and panting.

Murdoc smirked and started to make his singer grind up against his crotch, Murdoc groaned as he felt his lover grinding up against his crotch, this had caused Murdoc to get an erection which 2-D had felt which caused him to get wet. 2-D bit his lip hard as he began grinding faster and harder against the hard-on. "B-Bloody Hell," Murdoc silently moaned. The singer had smiled because he was pleasuring his partner, his groans turned on the singer more and more causing him to have a stain in his bunny outfit. "F-Fuck Mudz, y'er ruining my outfit.." 2-D softly whimpered. Murdoc had enough of the teasing and began to undo his belt,

he was gonna fuck his sweet bluebird. Murdoc pulled off his underwear and out sprang his green-tinted cock, this made the blue haired boy drool, and more soaked if possible. 2-D then began to kiss at the head, causing Murdoc to shudder and groan, which very much pleased 2-D, he then started licking at it as well and down to the entire length. Eventually, the blue-haired boy had begun sucking on Murdoc's member which caused Murdoc to let a lot of groans. "C'mon Dentz, take it all in~" The older male demanded. 2-D then started to deep throat the hard cock and then bobbing his head on his cock. Murdoc laid his head back and moaned slightly louder each bob. Then he started to pump his cock as fast as he could while bobbing, this caused Murdoc to get out of control "Sweet Satan!" Murdoc cried after shortly climaxing into the singer's mouth, Stuart had swallowed it, the taste was very weird to him but he swallowed it anyway.

"You sure know how to work that mouth, Dullard~" Murdoc stated playing with 2-Ds mouth, his cheeks heated as he did. "But.. Can you take my cock~?" Murdoc asked smirking. 2-Ds cheeks became hotter, then suddenly Murdoc ripped a hole in Stuarts outfit, which made him yelp and slightly annoyed as he spent top pounds on that outfit. Murdoc began to rub his cock against 2-Ds wet entrance, causing him to let out a loud moan. "Relax faceache, I barely shagged you yet." He said then pushing his tip inside Stuart's tight hole. 2-D bit his lip as he felt Murdoc inside him, his face was burning up and it was hard to keep from moans escaping. Murdoc then thrusted his whole cock inside which made 2-D yelp loudly in pleasure. These yelps pleased Murdoc, he started thrusting rather rough which caused 2-D to whimper loud in pleasure, "Y-Yes! Fuck my tight whore hole!~" Stuart accidentally yelped out.

"Didn't know you had it in you tusspot." Murdoc said with a grin. 2-D covered his mouth embarrassingly his face burning up. Murdoc slapped the singer's pale cheeks as he now started thrusting gradually faster and deeper. 2-D was a panting and moaning mess, he wanted this feeling to last forever, Murdoc smirked and then placed his thumb on Stuart's clit, which made the younger male eyes widen and whimper loud. As he was thrusting, he rubbed his partner's clit. Murdoc then began to bite on 2-Ds earlobe and whisper "You like being fucked like the little cockslut you are, don't you?~"

As if his face could get any hotter and pussy even wetter, he weakly nodded and began to tug onto the sheets. "Satan, your right, your whore hole is tight~" 2-D was almost close to his climax, but Murdoc pulled out which made 2-D whimper unsatisfied. He spread his legs and began to lick at his sweet twat. 2-D groaned as Murdoc worked his tongue, Murdoc pushed in the long tongue in his wet hole and thrusted it which made 2-D close on edge when finally he pulled his tongue out and began roughly suckling on his swollen clit. That was it, The singer whimpered very loud as he climaxed all over Murdocs face. "Oh, didn't know you were a squirter~" Murdoc said seductively. But as he realized it the singer had passed out after the tiring shagging


End file.
